criminal_case_fanmade_casesfandomcom-20200214-history
Deadly Love
Deadly Love '''is a fanmade case. Case Background The victim is a teenager named Mia Patterson, who was found dead on her bedroom floor with her head cracked open. The killer was the victim's father, Roger Patterson, who has serious anger issues. During his arrest, Roger confess that he loved his daughter and that killing Mia was an accident. A few weeks before the murder, Roger and his wife, Maria found out that Mia's been seeing an older boy from high school named Rick Jones and they hated the idea of seeing their daughter in a relationship with someone older than her. Two weeks ago, before her death, Mia told her parents that she's leaving the family house and will be moving in with Rick and his family. But Mia refused to tell her parents the reason why, so Roger began his investigation. Roger found a pregnancy test in Mia's bedroom and discovered that Mia was pregnant with Rick's child, realizing that Mia wanted to leave, so that the baby would be raised with a father too. On the day of the murder, Mia was ready to leave, but Roger stopped her, telling her that he and Maria will help her raise the baby. But Mia refuses, saying that her baby needs a father, not just a mother. Mia and Roger began to argue, and Mia takes her bag of belongings, but Roger, who lost his temper, tries to stop her, by grabbing the bag, and the two struggles. Roger pushes Mia to the ground, causing her to fall and hit and bleed her head, killing her instantly. But Roger didn't just kill Mia, but also killed her unborn baby. The judge then send Roger to 30 years of jail sentence with a parole of 20 years and the judge also send him 3 years in a psychological hospital to manage his anger. Victim * Mia Patterson (Found dead on her bedroom floor, with her head cracked open) Murder weapon * Pushed Killer * Roger Patterson Suspects '''Roger Patterson (Victim's father) * The suspect eats sushi * The suspect drinks English breakfast tea * The suspect is a smoker * The suspect wears boots Maria Patterson (Victim's mother) * The suspect drinks English Breakfast tea * The suspect is a smoker * The suspect wears boots Rick Jones (Victim's boyfriend) * The suspect wears boots * The suspect eats sushi * The suspect is a smoker Isabella Cove (Victim's best friend) * The suspect wears boots * The suspect is a smoker * The suspect drinks English Breakfast tea Daniel Jones (Rick's brother) * The suspect drinks English Breakfast Tea * The suspect eats sushi * The suspect wears boots Killer's profile * The killer eats sushi * The killer drinks English Breakfast tea * The killer wears boots * The killer is a smoker * The killer wears blue * The killer is over 25 years old Crime scenes * Victim's bedroom * Living room * Kitchen * Bathroom * Classroom * School hallway * Girls' bathroom